The Underbelly of Haywood
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Steph is a little strapped for cash and needs a loan. Lucky for her, Connie knows someone who can help her out. Security Company her Jersey ass. Steph find herself seeking help from the not so graying, not so bald, not very fat Mafia boss. Who knew getting a loan would mean getting herself into a whole lot of trouble? (Mafia AU)
1. Chapter 1

This got a lot longer than I thought it would but here is chapter one. I thought a mafia AU would be pretty interesting :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cold linguine.

* * *

Stephanie knew it was a bad idea as she stood outside the building. She shouldn't be taking out a loan but rent was due and she sure as hell couldn't eat hamster pellets. She wouldn't have to worry about this if her mother hadn't talked her cousin Vinnie out of giving her a job. She even tried blackmailing him but apparently her ma had something better on him. Not that she was surprised. Chances were that her mother, Helen, had just guilted him into bending her way. She was really good at that. Stephanie was frequently on the other end of that.

It was a really nice building, actually. Not at all the type that you would expect from the kind of place that did seedy loans. At least, she thought they were seedy because she heard about it from Connie. Connie was a good friend but she also was friend and family to some rather precarious people. Steph wouldn't complain though because it was currently getting her out of a pickle. The building was just a boring office building. Why was it so intimidating?

Squaring her shoulders, she opened the door and stepped into the building. The front desk wasn't manned by a cute little blonde girl rather a rather impressively built latino with the sort of wicked charm that hastens girls out of their panties and the kind of green eyes that keeps you from regretting it. If Stephanie hadn't been charmed out of her virginity by a guy with a similar glint in his eyes she might be tempted because damn, he was good looking.

"Well, hello there, Beautiful. How can I help you?" the receptionist asked with the kind of smile that made even her knees shake a little. She looked at his shirt. Nothing but a RangeMan logo. Weird.

"I'm here to see," she paused and began searching her purse for the card that Connie had given her. She pulled the little black card out and read the white print out, "Carlos Manoso?"

Receptionist guy looked her over. She resisted the urge to fidget. Did she have frosting on her face? No, that was impossible because she hadn't had a donut in days. In fact, she would kill for something sweet right now. She probably could have put more effort into her effort but she had on a pair of red FMPs to make her feel a little more confident and her grey sweater was flattering if not a little boring. She had squeezed into a pair of dark jeans that were extremely tight but her ass looked good and that's all that really matters, right?

"Follow me."

"Is it okay to leave the desk like that?" She asked while checking out his ass. Just because she knew better didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate something pretty. And damn was he pretty.

"I think it'll be okay. This is a security company afterall."

"Security company my ass." She mumbled to herself. She missed the smirk her gave her as he fobbed the elevator open.

The ride up was silent and Stephanie couldn't help missing elevator music. It would make this less weird. Green eyes didn't seem like the strong silent type but for some reason he wasn't making any conversation and quite frankly, though usually the one with something to say, she was a little too nervous to think of anything but getting through this meeting and hopefully getting over to her parents house in time for something sweet before she jumped someone. Sex is a great substitute for sugar.

The elevator opened and they passed a bunch of cubicles filled with various muscular men in black shirts and cargo pants. Stephanie laughed to herself a little. They looked so serious and uniform. It was ridiculous because they were all probably sweethearts. In her experience the bigger and tougher the guy looks the sweeter he is. A bunch of merrymen, she thought with a smile.

"I don't know how well they would take that." The receptionist said with a smirk.

"Did I say that outloud?" Her blue eyes were wide with surprise and she flushed. She needed to stop doing that.

"Don't worry about it. Could happen to anybody."

"I bet you say that too all the girls."

"Only the pretty ones." He said with a cheeky wink.

Stephanie laughed. She introduced herself and stuck out a hand. He took it in his and gave a smooth kiss to the back of her hand before stating his own name.

"Lester Santos, at your service my lady."

"I'll keep that in mind. It never hurts to have handsome men at one's disposal." She said with a grin.

Lester laughed heartily before leading her to a large wooden door with a nameplate next to it that read simply, Manoso, C. There was a strange prickling at the back of her neck she rubbed at. Lester knocked and Stephanie took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous. Her palms were not sweating and she didn't feel like turning around and booking it out of here. She needed this money and she was damn well going to get it.

"Enter."

Lester gave a wink before opening the door and scooting her in with a soft hand between her shoulder blades. She sighed a little and walked in. She was expecting some old guy with a receding hairline and a few gray hairs, maybe a bit of a tummy. She was not expecting a caramel sculpted god with long black hair or dark eyes that made her want to beg for indecent things. She wasn't expecting that and now she was seriously considering leaving. Lester knew this was coming. What an ass.

"Excuse me?" Who raised their brow with that level of perfection?

"Not you. Lester." Steph said blushing because she was under the impression she hadn't said that.

"Did he do something to offend you?" He looked perturbed.

She chuckled a little. "Not really. He's just...something else."

"So I've been told." He gestured to a small leather seat in front of his desk. She approached carefully.

She honestly couldn't afford for this to go wrong. Her car was already a piece of shit that barely got her around and if she missed another month of rent then she would be moving under a bridge with Rex and he was accustomed to a certain type of life, ya know, the kind of life with a roof. She also wouldn't complain about getting a donut and maybe a few tastycakes, maybe some groceries. Maybe.

"I'm Stephanie Plum. Connie Rosolli referred me." She said primly. She was not going to fuck this up.

He looked her over curiously. "You're not the usual client Miss. Rosolli refers."

"Probably not. I assume you get a lot of weirdos but I wouldn't be here if it weren't absolutely necessary." Her stomach chose that moment to rumble and she groaned in annoyance.

"So what can I do for you Mrs. Plum." It wasn't even a question.

"Miss. I'm not married. And I was hoping you could tell me." She shifted in her seat a little.

"I assume you're not here for a security system."

"Not particularly but if you throw it in at a discounted price I won't complain." She gave a cheeky smile.

She thought she saw the corner of his mouth turn up but it was so fast she couldn't be sure. The tingling at the nape of her neck was a little stronger now. It wasn't unpleasant just unusual. She found herself trying to identify the smell in the room. It was pure male and quite appetizing. She may have closed her eyes for a second to smell it.

"I'll see what I can do. Do you have anything in particular in mind?"

"Rent? Probably enough to fill my car up with gas. I don't know. Like a thousand? I've never really done this before. You're the boss man. You tell me how this works." She didn't mean to seem unprofessional or flustered but he made her heart beat just a little too fast to focus. She had an idea before she got in the room. Just enough to get by. Nothing she couldn't pay off and very low interest.

He was definitely smiling now.

"You're definitely not the usual client."

She prickled a little. "What's that supposed to mean." She was used to being unusual. She was the thorn in her Burg-mother's side.

"Nothing at all." He stood up and walked around the desk and she couldn't help but follow the movement with hungry eyes. Those were some legs and the package between them didn't look half bad either. "Babe." He said with a playful glin in his eyes.

"Out loud?"

"Out loud."

"Damn." She flushed.

"Let's go over this. You want a loan to take care of your car and your house."

"Apartment."

"Apartment," he amended, "And you came to me."

"Connie said you could help. I don't exactly have good credit. Or a steady job." She paused. "Or a job at all."

He said nothing.

"I know that doesn't exactly scream lend me money but I'm good for it. I don't intend to be jobless much longer. It's just been a bad month or two... or six."

"It's not a problem."

"What?"

"You have the money."

"You're pulling my leg."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No but I doubt you ever look like you're joking. You've got serious Batman face."

"I'm not joking."

Stephanie jumped up and hugged him around the neck before planting a big kiss on his cheek. She was totally treating herself to a Boston Creme after this. She pulled back with a big grin and thanked him repeatedly. This guy was a saint. A big, sexy, scary saint in black!

"You're the best, Batman." She said as she pulled back.

"Ranger."

"Huh?"

"I go by Ranger."

"I thought it was Carlos?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

His eyes seemed to get a little darker when she said his name but she hadn't had sweets in days and was probably seeing things.

"It is but most people call me Ranger."

"Ranger it is then."

They went over some paper work and she gave him her bank account number. He said the money would be in there before noon. All in all it was a good day. She shook his hand and was met at the door by a hulking black man. Jesus. Was everyone here built like a house? She felt tiny and she was a sturdy girl.

"Let me guess. Robin?" She asked playfully.

"Tank."

"Of course you are." She could almost feel Ranger smile a little.

"Thanks, Batman. I would say I'll see you 'round but I don't really spend a lot of time in dark alleys." She said with a wave and a smile before allowing Tank to lead her out of the room.

Tank stayed in the elevator when they reached the ground floor. She thanked him with a salute and marched past the desk. She smiled at Lester and waved good bye before winking at him. He gave her a wolf-whistle and she laughed and nearly stumbled. She glared at him and he laughed. She got into her piece of shit car and drove to the first bakery she saw. She was desperate. She picked up a Boston Creme and a few extras to take to Connie as thanks for the tip. She would check her bank account after.

She walked into the Bonds office and got a questioning brow raise from Connie. She raised the donuts and Connie gave a familiar "What'd I tell ya?" before her polished red fingers were grabbing a donut. She asked what Stephanie thought of Carlos and when Stephanie rolled her eyes to cover blush Connie knew everything. Stephanie left before she got sucked into helping out without pay.

She went to an ATM to check her account balance and paled. That was definitely not the agreed upon number. In fact that was literally 10 times what they had talked about. She hauled ass back to her car and drove as fast as she was able, not entirely legal, back to Haywood. She pointed at Lester and then to the elevator. He seemed to get the hint because he moved like he had fire on his heels. They elevator ride just gave her time to steam up. When the doors opened she huffed past the onlookers. She was in a full on Jersey rage. She didn't bother knocking on the door which even she thought was a little uncalled for but she would apologize later... maybe.

"What the hell?" She said waving the ATM receipt at him.

He raised a graceful brow. That smug son of a bitch. She was going to smack him. She was going to hit him right in his perfect face.

* * *

WOOOOO! Chapter one done. Chapter 2 we get some Jersey rage and see what happens with our favorite Jersey Girl and the Batman.

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I need to declutter some stuff and clean but instead I am pray painting a small table and writing fanfiction. Probably not the most productive way to spend time but you guys seemed to enjoy the last chapter so I'm happy if you're happy!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy the stifling smell of spray paint because you forgot that it is not an indoor activity.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked in a panic. "I can't pay this back. I could barely afford the other number."

Ranger was leaning back in his chair, a picture of casual suavity.

"I believe the contract only states you have to pay back the agreed upon number."

"Then you put in the wrong amount."

"No."

"No? Just no?"

"I don't make mistakes." He said with the kind of confidence that could only come from years of being right.

"You did today because these extra zeros aren't supposed to be there."

He got up out of his chair and moved to stand in front of her. His scent was overwhelming and made her a little dizzy. The black fabric of his shirt was tightly stretched over the muscles of his chest and Stephanie found herself wondering what he looked like naked. She looked into his eyes with determination. She was not backing down because there was no way she could take this money. It was absurd.

"I put in the amount of money I thought you deserved. You'll pay back the amount you agreed to. Consider the rest a gift."

"No one gives gifts like that." _Unless they want something outrageous in return and, buddy, that is not happening_ , she thought to herself.

"Nothing outrageous. Just dinner."

She flushed. His eyes didn't say dinner. He looked at her like he wanted to back her into the wall and fuck her into next week. Not that she would complain. After he took the money back of course.

"You're not a very good business man, are you? You can't be very successful just throwing money around like that." _Good job, Steph. Insult the very attractive guy who just lent you money._

Ranger's eyes darkened. He stepped closer and she stepped back instinctively. A small smirk curved his mouth. _Woops_. She licked her lips nervously but didn't look away.

"I'm an excellent business man." Had his voice gotten deeper?

"Then fix my account balance." She said curtly.

"Have lunch with me." His fingers danced over the skin of her wrist.

"I have bills to pay..." She said softly. She couldn't think with him this close. She was pretty sure he was agreeing to take back the money so there wasn't any real harm in sharing a quick meal with him, right?

"I can have someone take care of that for you." He said as his fingers slid down the side of her hand to play with her fingers. Her breath caught.

"Oh, you're good." She said with a smile before stepping back. "But I have a feeling you're a whole lot of trouble."

He gave a smile that was momentarily blinding. "Maybe I'm worth it."

"I don't doubt it." She said turning towards the door. "Fix the account, Batman."

"Stay out of dark alleys."

She paused in the door, looking over her shoulder. "Where's the fun in that?" She gave him a once over for the sake of her alone time tonight. Damn.

She walked out of his office only to see that the entire floor was looking at her. She gave a smile and a finger wave. Before punching Lester in the arm for laughing at her. She rubbed her knuckles. She hadn't thought he was that solid. He led her back to the elevator.

"You're something else, Beautiful."

"Stupid is what I am." She said with a sigh as the panic hit her. What kind of idiot turns away money like that? What kind of idiot say no to lunch with a man like that? "Oh my god. I just yelled at the guy paying my rent... oh god." She said putting her head in her hands.

"I promise he isn't mad." Lester said with a smile.

"Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"Because you left in one piece."

"Jesus. What kind of Security Firm are you?"

"The best kind." He said with a cheeky wink.

"Should have guessed you guys were bad news when Connie referred me."

"Hey now! We're not all bad. Just a little rough around the edges. Maybe you can reform us?" He said with a suggestive eyebrow wriggle.

"I'm not taking on a bunch of muscle heads." She gave a good natured eye roll.

"Just me then?" He said with a charming smile.

"Not a chance, Mister. You're not my type."

"I'm every one's type."

She fixed him with a stare.

"You don't like Cuban sex gods?"

"I'll let you know when I meet one."

Lester laughed and the elevator opened to the lobby.

"I would say see you around but I doubt that is likely." She gave him a gentle nudge to the shoulder and walked towards the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Stephanie drove back to her apartment so that she could get a jump on paying her landlord and getting a nap. She should probably start applying for more jobs too if she was going to pay back this loan. She should really ask Connie about Ranger's background. Was it really a security firm? Did Ranger just help a few people out with loans as his good deed of the day? She would ask all that later. Right now she needed to pay her rent. It was already overdue and that meant she would practically have to grovel.

After apologizing profusely and stopping at a few small boutiques to enquire about jobs she went home. She checked in on Rex and reminded herself to pick him up some grapes and a carrot as an apology for being scant for so long. The nap she took would have to wait. She ran around her apartment picking up clothes while she dialed her mother to ask about dinner and to drop off her laundry. She would stop by the bonds office on the way and get groceries on her way home. She almost tripped on a shoe and considered cleaning before deciding to leave it for later. It wasn't like she had visitors to worry about impressing.

She loaded her clothes into her POS and started it. Or rather tried to. The damn thing wouldn't turn over. She cursed and hit the steering wheel. This was not happening! She got out of the car and kicked a tire before yelling curses into the air. She called Connie. She could probably get her a lift easier than if she tried to call for a tow.

"What happened now?"

"Why do you always assume something happened?"

"Because it's you and you practically wrote Murphy's Law. If something can, it will." She said before popping her gum.

Stephanie sighed. She wished that it was a lie. "My car shit out on me. I need a lift."

"Can't call a tow?"

"I'm not exactly flush with cash here, Connie." She said a little aggravated.

There was a pause on the other end. "I thought Ranger took care of you?"

"He did. He gave me enough to pay my rent and take care of the necessities. I didn't want to ask more than I could pay back. I didn't plan on my car dying."

"You're a real piece of work. Only you would get a loan that would barely keep you on your feet."

Stephanie shrugged. "What can I say? I like to be kept on my toes. Can you get me a ride or not?"

Another pause. "Yeah, I've got your ride. I'll send him over right now. You owe me."

"Put it on my tab." It was big enough.

Stephanie paced in the parking lot and kicked her car for good measure one last time. Maybe she should have thought ahead. If she didn't have a job by next month she was screwed and apparently no place was hiring. Seriously, not a damn job in sight. She would buy a bunch of beans and sell a kidney or something. This was too much.

Her neck prickled.

"You okay, babe?"

"Just peachy." She said with a sigh. Connie was going down. This was not what she meant when she asked for a ride. "What are you doing here?"

He raised a brow. She knew what he was doing there. She would have to be stupid not to.

"I meant how did Connie rope you into this?"

"I was picking up some files."

"And you just volunteered to give me a lift?" She asked speculatively. She put a hand on her hip. She wasn't buying that.

"I have some free time."

"Uh huh." She sighed and grabbed her laundry basket before thrusting it into his arms. "Let's get going before the roast gets dry and I ruin another dinner."

She followed him to a sleek little black car. Her blue eyes widened. That was something else. She touched the hood gently.

"What's this?"

"911 Turbo."

She looked at the basket and at the back seat... there wasn't much room.

"It'll fit."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Carlos gave her a dazzling smile. He put the laundry in the back seat and opened the door for her to get in. She settled into the leather and moaned. Oh yes, she didn't mind owing Connie anymore. This was worth it. Ranger was staring at her as she enjoyed the luxury of his car. She blushed slightly. It was a little embarrassing to be getting off because of good leather and fine craftsmanship.

He got in and the car came to life. Stephanie tried not to moan... she really did but this thing was a gem. She stroked the leather and hummed as he whipped out of her parking lot. She was lost in her own little world and didn't hear what he had said.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh!" She gave him her parents address and then stared at him. "What do you really do?"

He looked over at her with dark eyes that burned.

"I mean, security firm, obviously. But you know Connie somehow and I doubt it's from picking up skips because I hang out at the bonds office a lot and I've never seen you."

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. Really, the chances of us interacting are very slim. But I'd rather know a little about the people I owe money. Think of it as incentive to pay you back." It was worth a shot.

"I don't think you really want to know."

"Try me." She challenged.

The car stopped and she held her breath. Okay, maybe this was a little too serious for close quarters. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She would be lying if she said she wasn't staring at his mouth. He had gorgeous lips. She was tempted to climb on top him and find out if he was a good kisser.

"A different time." For what, she wondered.

"Thanks for the ride." She gave a wry smile.

He caressed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand and she felt herself melt a little. His eyes were warm and his mouth softer than before. "Anytime."

She stumbled out of the car and watched him pull away. Holy shit... he was dangerous. She warned herself away before entering her parents house. At least she wasn't late. But her mother had all kinds of questions about who dropped her off. It was worth it. She thought about Ranger and bit her lip. _So worth it_.

* * *

Oh my goodness! So many reviews so far! Thank you so much. I hope to update quickly and consistently. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it! This chapter has more dialog than I am used to doing but I figured I could try my hand at it. Let me know what you think! Too much conversation? Lula is gonna make her appearance next chapter.

Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! It's nice to know so many people are looking forward to the next chapters :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy veggie subs and extremely hot fries!

* * *

Steph had been so overwhelmed by his touch that she hadn't grabbed her laundry before getting out. Typical. Connie was right about Murphy's Law. This was the real reason for coming to her parents' house. She wouldn't endure more than one weekly dinner if she could help it and now she was stuck here with her mother's harassment and her clothes were not only dirty, but now in possession by a man finer than her mother's good china. She was tempted to throw her hands in the air and call it a day. Tempted until she recalled that her laundry was mostly very expensive underwear. Who could blame her for wearing the same outfit for days? She had been stuck in her apartment for days and the only decadence she allowed herself was her underwear. Not that she had bought any recently. Working as a buyer for E.E. Martin had its benefits; silk and lacy benefits.

She suffered through dinner and asked her Dad for a ride while her mother packed her some leftovers. He agreed and promised to look at her car. Hopefully it wasn't anything major. She couldn't really afford a bunch of repairs. Hell, she could barely afford gas. Thank god for that loan. Too bad it was all spoken for. Maybe Ranger was a smart cookie and knew she needed more than what she asked for. Then again, she didn't need as much as he offered.

When they pulled into the parking lot there was a very new, very expensive looking black crossover where her junker had been. She glared at it. Either her car had been towed and some asshole had taken her parking spot or someone was sticking their perfectly sculpted nose where it didn't belong. She would guess the latter. Control freak much? She told her dad that Connie must have called one of her cousins to tow it away. She gave him a small hug before getting out and watching him drive away. She went over to the vehicle and found a piece of paper on the dash that read, "Keys are in your apartment. Call me."

She stared at the paper through the glass for a moment. What did he mean in her apartment. How the hell did he get into her apartment? She rushed to her apartment. The door was intact which was not, in her experience with break ins, normal. She wiggled the knob. Locked. Just as she had left it. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, poking her nose around the edge. No one was inside which wasn't as comforting as she thought it would be. She sat her bag down by the door just in case she had to haul ass. Everything was as it should be except a pair of keys by Rex's cage on the kitchen counter.

She picked up the keys and her phone rang. She jumped and yelled "Jesus" before answering it.

"Yo."

"I thought I was supposed to call you." She said with a little bit of a smile. She was a little flattered. What girl wouldn't be?

"I believe I have something that belongs to you."

"That sounds like a cheesy ransom line from a bad spy movie." She said while playing with the keys. "Make ransom calls often, Batman?"

"More often than you think." He sounded half serious, half playful. Dear god she hoped it was more of a 25/75 ratio.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed when you broke into my apartment but I'm not exactly rolling in it so this ransom call probably wasn't well thought out."

"I'll settle for dinner."

"Dirty laundry for dinner...you're a terrible negotiator. I get my clothes back and dinner. All you get is dinner with me."

"That's more than enough."

Stephanie laughed. "I don't really have much of a choice if I want to get my clothes back, do I?"

"That's the general idea of a ransom call."

"You name the time and place of the drop."

"Tomorrow. Haywood. 19 hundred."

"19 hundred? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"7, babe. It's military time."

"You were in the military?"

"They don't call me Ranger for nothing." And then he hung up.

Wow. She hoped he didn't hang up on his mother like that. No phone manners at all. She kicked her shoes of and padded into her bedroom. Flopping on to the bed she sighed. This had to be one of the longest days of her life. She needed sleep. She needed to put away the leftovers. She needed to shower. She needed an orgasm. She could prioritize and get them all done. Or she could just go to sleep.

Sleep won out.

She woke up the next morning with a rumbling stomach and an overwhelming need to rub one out. She hadn't been this sexually frustrated since her divorce. Dickie had been a very sefish sexual partner and she hadn't had a decent orgasm with a partner since they got married. She had given herself numerous climaxes but its just not the same as having someone else take care of that.

She had a very long shower before going into the kitchen to check on Rex. She nibbled on one of his carrots while she watched him run on his little wheel. "You're going nowhere, buddy. Just like my life." She shimmied into a pair of jeans that were once snug but now fit her just about right. She should have been pleased. She always thought she could lose a couple pounds but she thought she would do it with determination, not being too broke to get groceries. She pulled on a stained t-shirt that she had stolen from an ex-boyfriend before she eyed the keys on the counter. She bit the inside of her cheek. She would insist on giving back the car when she saw him later. But surely there was no harm in using it to buy some groceries and maybe visit Mary Lou...

She stood in front of the crossover for a moment before unlocking it with the click of a button. She hadn't been able to do that with a car in months. Damn. She had come to a point of pressing a button being something unusual. She was determined not to be satisfied when she turned the engine over and the vehicle came to life around her. She was not impressed with how smooth the ride was. She was definitely not drooling over the gas mileage.

Grocery shopping wasn't a new experience despite the extra money. The cash just meant she could get 2 containers of cheesy puffs. She stared at a box of oatmeal. She would never eat it but she couldn't live on peanut butter and olives, right? She threw it in her cart. After dealing with a crabby check out lady Steph stopped by the bonds office to ask Connie about Ranger before she went to Mary Lou's because her best friend would want details.

"Who did you screw?"

Stephanie stopped in the door, shocked. "What?"

"That car. Who did you sleep with? The last time you pulled up here you were driving a death trap. That looks more like the death star."

"You're a star wars fan?"

"I've seen 'em." Connie said with an eye roll.

"I didn't sleep with anyone." Yet. "I came home after dinner and it was there, where my car was parked. Ranger left it. I'm returning it tonight."

"He gave you a car?" Connie asked with what Stephanie thought was an impressed gaze.

"He didn't give me a car." Steph said with a huff. She plopped into a chair that had see better days.

"Who gave you a car?" Lula asked as she walked out of a back room holding some files.

"No one." "Ranger." They said at the same time.

"Oh! That fine Latino who comes in here? Damn, white girl. Was it butt stuff? That's how they get you."

"There was not butt stuff because no one gave me a car. It's a temporary loan. In fact it expires in a few hours."

Lula handed Connie the files. Stephanie had run across Lula on Stark Street, a place she was determined never to wander into again. Lula was working as a prostitute and since Stephanie couldn't fill the position at Vinnie's she saw no harm in referring Lula. Vinnie could use a little shake up. Unfortunately, Lula was a whole lot of shake up. She was currently blinding Stephanie with varying shades of yellow. Stephanie really needed to steer her away from spandex in neon colors. Connie pointed to the window. Lula went to look.

"Damn girl. What kind of magic do you work?"

"I didn't work any magic! This is just an accident."

"Accidents don't happen in Ranger's world." Connie said assuridly.

"It's true. He's like a ninja." Lula said reaching around the desk to grab a box of donuts.

Stephanie eyed it hungrily until Lula gave her one. "That' actually what I'm here about." She said around a donut. "What can you tell me about Ranger?"

"That depends on what you want to know." Connie said cryptically.

Stephanie thought about it for a moment. What did she want to know? Mostly why he was giving loans to broke Jersey girls and then leaving them expensive cars. And why his security firm looked more like a body builder competition than an office. She had met a few security reps. They had all looked lke the average guy, kind of like the guy who did her taxes. They never looked like professional assassins.

"Why don't you start with what he does for a living."

* * *

I cut this chapter a bit short because there wouldn't have been a good spot to break until about 1,000 words later. On the plus side, Morelli shows up in the next chapter and I am pleased with how Steph handles him.

Leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know…" Connie trailed off. Her red lips were pursed.

"Connie, I have a right to know who I owe money to." She insisted before biting into another donut.

"Okay, okay, but remember that I warned you." She took a deep breath and began. "All I know is what I've heard. Apparently, he has ties to the mob. I don't know where he stands or what exactly he does but I know it isn't drugs. He's never been to prison but lord knows they've tried. The cops can't touch him and most of them don't want to. He keeps things clean. He's a good guy. He was an army ranger. That's where the nickname came from. Don't make that face. I mean it when I say he's decent. He takes care of the high end skips, ya know, the ones no one wants to touch because it's high risk. His security business is totally legit. That's all I know. Now give me a donut."

Okay, that wasn't so bad. She kind of figured there was some sort of illegal activity but if Connie was sure he was safe then it was probably all right. She was not going to freak out. Connie wouldn't send her to anyone dangerous. Then again Connie's standards for dangerous were debatable at best. But he had seemed nice enough and her spidey sense wasn't tingling. She was probably safe enough.

"See, wha'd I say? Like a ninja. Even Connie doesn't have a lot of dirt on him and Connie has dirt on everybody." Lula said as she licked her fingers clean of powdered sugar.

"He's a clean guy. He doesn't get into trouble. If anything he cleans things up." Connie said off handedly before the phone rang and she rolled her eyes before answering in her jersey drawl.

"Ya know what, I say go for it. Have some dirty sex with that hunk and move on. You could use a pick me up." Lula said with a saucy smile that made Stephanie shake her head and smile.

"What I could use is a damn job. Speaking of which, while I have great mileage I am going to shop around for places to work. I'll see you guys later."

"Tomorrow. You'll see us tomorrow because I want details about your dinner with that fine piece of ass." Lula said with a suggestive wiggle of her brows. Stephanie simply waved and left with a smile and nod to Connie.

She had stopped in at least 4 boutiques before she decided to go home and get ready for her dinner. She took a luxuriously long shower that she probably didn't need but it worked out some of the tension in her back. She stood in front of her closet for a sad amount of time. What does one wear to dinner with the guy who lent you money and is holding your laundry hostage? She supposed she could wear one of the dresses her mother would scold her for wearing.

"Stephanie that isn't a dress! it's a handkerchief with straps." She could her mother saying.

No. That was too obvious. Though, there was a tight red number she knew she looked damn good in. She could go the opposite direction and settle for a tshirt and jeans. As comfortable as that would be it didn't feel right either. She grabbed a pair of dark jeans that stuck to her like a second skin. She should really hit the gym. Even with the weight loss from lack of donuts she still was carrying a little extra around her thighs and hips. Ah well. No one had complained yet. Well… Dickie had but he didn't count because he was a skeezy rat.

She slid into a silk camisole with thick straps. The navy blue fabric matched her bra and panties and she felt sexy without feeling sleezy. She had a fair amount of cleavage showing but that was to be expected since she was working with a fairly decent amount of chest. She grabbed a thin gray wrap sweater and slid it on. She shoved the sleeves up to her elbows and went to the bathroom to tame her hair and do something about her face. Honestly, she had already settled on mascara and eyeliner. She wasn't going to put the effort into a smokey eye tonight. She should have blow dried her hair because her curls were now a mess. She put into a messy bun at the top of her head and sighed. It would do.

She tapped on Rex's cage and wiggled a finger at him. His little nose twitched in greeting. She smiled and told him to hold down the fort while she was gone. She shoved her feet into a pair of black suede booties and grabbed her purse and keys before locking up. She walked to the car and let her mind wander.

What could her possibly want from her? He was drop dead gorgeous so it wasn't like he was struggling for a date. Not that she didn't think she was attractive. She was in her own way. She just wasn't date a GQ model attractive. Dickie had been average looking and every other guy she had dated had been attractive enough. Good looking in a way that attracted attention but plain enough that they didn't stand out in a crowd. Ranger most definitely stood out.

When she stood in front of the loaner she couldn't help but stare. Who lends people cars like that? God, he must have a lot of faith in her. It didn't make a lick of sense considering his usual business ventures. Then again, compared to his usual clients she probably looked like a saint. She wondered if he would have lent her the car if he knew that she had ended up with her junker because she had blown up her last 2 cars.

It wasn't really her fault. The first car to go to the car heaven had gotten blown up by a crazy ex-boyfriend. He had started planning their wedding after 3 dates and didn't take it very well when she said she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. The other car had gotten blown up by a lunatic skip, who she may or may not have agitated, that Connie had sent her after, which was why her mother had forbidden Vinnie from letting her work there. She hadn't minded the work. It was dirty but it kept her moving and kept food on her plate. Alas, a near death experience tends to put the family off their dinner. God forbid her father lose his appetite.

She had to say that she liked the ride. If she ever managed to get back on her feet she would definitely look into getting one. At the moment though she would take her junker back. It was only right. Her father had instilled independence in her from a young age while her mother had drilled the benefits of being a homemaker into her head. She preferred her father's lessons. She had never liked the feeling of owing someone. She had once borrowed 35 cents from a friend in middle school and had paid it back the next day despite her friend assuring her that it wasn't a big deal.

She parked the car and walked into Haywood with confidence. It was much less intimidating now that she was somewhat acquainted with the residents. She smiled at Lester who was at the desk again. He smiled a dashing smile that would have had her knees weak if she hadn't had a donut recently.

"I'm beginning to think you're working that desk just so I can see you." She teased.

"You are the highlight of my shift, Beautiful." He said with a wink and she laughed because he was so cheesy but it came out so charming.

"I'm sure. I believe I have an appointment with the big man." She said leaning on the counter, her ass was sticking out and her tits were definitely on display at that angle. His eyes lingered.

"I know. That's why I'm on desk duty." He said not looking her in the eye.

"He certainly knows how to make a girl feel special." She pointed at her chest and dragged her finger up to her eyes. "Lester, eyes up here."

He followed the movement and smiled at her without shame. "It was my idea."

"I'll make sure you get the good night kiss then." She said with a laugh.

"You better!" He stood from his seat at the desk and crooked a finger. She followed to the elevator. He waved the pass and ushered her into the steel container.

"I really need to get one of those with all the visiting I've been doing." She said to no one in particular.

"Then what excuse would I have to see you?" Lester asked with dramatic affront.

"Oh, Lester. You know you don't need an excuse to see me." She said in a seductive voice with a leer that was so over the top it was practically comical.

"Stephanie if you keep that up I may just keep you to myself." He said playfully.

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's run away together, Lester." She said while batting her lashes.

"Anything you wish. We can live in the country and have sheep and you can make pies while I take care of the cows." He said with a sweep of his arm as if he were laying their future out before them.

"And like that you've lost me. I don't bake and if I'm more than 5 minutes away from a store that sells tasty cakes I'm miserable. I'm afraid we'll have to go our separate ways. It was a lovely affair while it lasted." She said in mock sorrow.

"So it was. How ever will I live without you?"

"You must. I have a date in a minute." She said with a wink.

They were laughing when the door opened and there was a very steamy cuban waiting for her. She thanked Lester and he winked before the door closed. She took in Carlos for a moment. His long hair was unbound. His muscular chest was covered in a deep red button down that was untucked. and the top buttons were undone to reveal the long line of his throat and the edge of his collarbone. His caramel skin was contrasted beautifully. His dark trousers were pressed and made his legs look impossibly long. His shoes were black and obviously made of fine leather. She could smell him and she was positively lost.

"You seem to have had an enjoyable ride with my cousin."

"Lester is your cousin?" She asked stepping closer.

"Luckily for him. He gets away with a lot because of it."

"You don't seem the type to play favorites." She said looking up at him. She was grateful for the extra height of her shoes. She still had to look up to meet his eyes but she was at about the right height for a kiss without strain.

"I'm usually not. There are very few people who have the privilege of my preference." His gaze said that she had somehow made her way into that group of people and it made her blood boil. She felt herself flushing and looked away.

She might as well look around. They were in a hall that seemed to lead to an array of doors. How very strange. She looked at him and he smirked. She eyed him warily. She wasn't going to say anything if he wasn't. He placed a hand on her back and led her to one of the many doors. He fobbed his way in. She was surprised to find that it was an apartment. She took a step inside and began to peruse.

It was mostly blank. There were lots of dark shades of grey and black with rare pops of red but over all it was pretty simple. She was impressed. It screamed masculine space. He kept his space clear of clutter. She assumed he kept his life in a similar state. She turned back to him and eyed him up and down.

"You certainly look the part." She said before walking over to his book shelf.

"What part is that?" He asked in a deep voice that made her weak in a way no one else's ever had.

"Crime Lord." She tossed casually over her shoulder as her gaze rolled over the titles of books. She felt the familiar prickle on the back of her neck. She felt heat on her back and knew if she stepped back a little she would be pressed against his chest. His scent was all around her. She felt light headed.

"Is that what I am?" His voice was in her ear and she felt her core tighten.

"I have no idea. Though that's the impression Connie gave."

"And what impression do I give?" His hands were on her hips and she felt her pulse in her ears.

 _That you wanna fuck me against this shelf_ , she thought helplessly.

"Not far from the truth." His lips brushed her ear as he spoke.

She really had to stop stop saying exactly what she was thinking. She leaned back into his chest and relaxed into his touch. His thumbs, rough with callouses, slipped under her camisole and traced shapes over her hips. She felt his lips graze her neck and she groaned. This was outrageous. She had promised this man dinner and she was letting him get a hell of alot more. But damn if he wasn't delicious. She was trying to think of something to say so that she could pull away when her stomach growled.

Hallelujah! She was saved. For now.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like it's been so long since I've written but I'm doing my best to catch up on my older stories and updating and finishing them so that I can start new stories without guilt! Thanks so much for sticking it out (if you've been waiting for this, I AM SO SORRY!)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy light roast coffee and butter croissants!

* * *

She wanted to be grateful for the interruption but honestly, gratitude was the furthest thing from her mind when he pulled away. She could still feel the lingering heat of his body on her skin. It left her chilled and a bit disappointed. The prospect of food however was enough to convince her to let it go. She turned and faced him, struck once again by how beautiful he was. One of his hands trailed down her arm to her hand. He took it gently and raised it to his mouth. His dark eyes met hers and he held her gaze as he pressed a soft, dry kiss to her knuckles. _Jesus, did he come right out of a romance novel?_

"No. I was just raised right. I'll be sure to tell my mother that all those beatings paid off."

Ignoring her brain to mouth filter failure, Stephanie eyed him as he lowered her hand and tangled his fingers with hers. "I bet you deserved it. You were probably a hellion."

His eyes glimmered with amusement. "I know a few people who would happily attest to that being true."

"I'll have to ask Lester on my way out," she said with a smirk. "Now, are you going to feed me?"

His eyes got a little darker. Oh, mister tall, dark and dangerous had some ideas about that. Not that she was against it. Well, maybe not tonight or anytime soon. There was something about sleeping with a man she owed money too that didn't quite sit right with her. Generally, before making a decent involving sex she thought bordered on being a bad idea she asked herself, "would Joyce Burnhardt do this"? If the answer was yes, Stephanie had the good sense to run the other way. She was definitely keeping the cookie jar closed until she paid him back or at least got him to take back the damn money and car.

"Food is this way," he said in a low voice that was all seduction and no tact.

He knew he was hot shit and that every little thing he had done since she got off the elevator had her panting and ready to go. Damn him. Then again, she was never too good at hiding her emotions. She was sure he could read her like a picture book. He looked like the kind of guy who looked at someone and knew their whole life story and every little secret they had. She sort of assumed he had to. Connie had something about him being a Ranger at some point, right?

She followed him to a small table laid up with plates. It smelled amazing and it looked healthy. She suddenly wasn't so sure about this. Chicken? She wasn't anti-poultry but she definitely liked the idea of carbs and beef more. She eyed the plate warily. If the smell was anything to go by, she should be fine. The vegetables looked steamed but there was a bottle of wine. Something in his favor.

He let go of her hand long enough to pull out her chair. She thanked him softly. Okay, so he had mob ties and was a total gentleman. The two didn't necessarily have to be mutually exclusive. It was possible to be a mobster and nice... right? She waited for him to sit and pour the wine. The silence wasn't overbearing, just normal. Sitting in front of her plate now, her mouth began to water. She tried to think of something to talk about but nothing came to mind that wasn't related to trying to find out if she owed money to the mob.

"So," she dragged out the o. "Connie says you were an Army Ranger. That you got a nickname from it," she finally settled on a topic when he handed her her wine.

"I am and I did," he said softly before tasting his own wine while meeting her eyes.

Okay... not the right topic but she didn't have anything else so she was sticking with it. "Is that all I get? Because if that's your idea of making conversation, this is going to be a long night."

The corner of his mouth tipped up, hinting at a smile. "I'm not actually allowed to talk about it. Legally. But you're welcome to call me Ranger."

"Which do you prefer, Carlos or Ranger?"

"From your mouth?" His dark eyes settled on her mouth. "Carlos."

She flushed and took a long drink from her wine glass before clearing her throat. _Shit, he was lethal_. "Carlos it is."

"How's the job hunt?" he asked as he cut into his chicken. She watched him put it in his mouth, struck by the muscles in his jaw shifting as he chewed.

She needed to get laid if she was turned on by someone chewing. She focused on her own plate and shoved a piece of chicken into her mouth. She had to stop for a moment. That was beyond good. She would be willing to eat chicken more if it tasted like that. There was some sort of sauce on it that was packed with flavor but missing the oil she was expecting. She moaned around another bite.

"Did you make this?" she asked dredging a piece of broccoli through some of the sauce.

"I'm afraid I can't take credit. Our housekeeper, Ella, almost always cooks. Not to say that I can't. It's just easier to plan on having something waiting."

"She's a genius. A goddess!" Sure, she may be being dramatic, but it was good. She was used to dry or breaded chicken. This was a revelation.

"You avoided my question," Carlos said before taking another bite.

"Did you ask a question?" She had been more than a little distracted by his jaw line.

"Job hunt, Babe."

"Right. It's...fine." Her mood took a small dive.

"You could always work here."

He said it so casually she almost didn't catch it. She choked on her wine. He didn't actually say that. Was he out of his damn mind? A loan was one thing, but a job offer? That seemed a bit much. Then again, from what she had seen, he didn't do things in small measures. She had asked for a small sum of money; enough to not drown. To which he had responded with a bank account that was too full and a car. What the hell was happening?

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"There's a position open. You could work here," he shrugged.

"Uh-huh. And when did this position become open?"

"About a month ago. Jenna took her maternity leave around that time so the spot is open."

"And you don't think it's wrong to let the girl you're trying to screw silly apply? What if I wasn't qualified for the position? I could seduce you into hiring me anyway."

"That's something I'd like to see."

"I owe you money! I sincerely hope this isn't how you do business on the regular."

"I trust my judgement."

"Well, you shouldn't! It's clearly flawed," Steph huffed before popping the remainder of her chicken in her mouth.

"Are you finished?"

"With this conversation or my meal?" she snarked.

"Either. Both," he said as he stood.

"Yes," she answered cryptically.

He stood behind he and kissed the side of her neck while he grabbed her plate to clear it. His lips touched her earlobe when he spoke, "I hope you're ready for dessert."

And like that, it was all forgotten. She really hoped dessert was him. _No! Bad Steph._ Keep it in your pants until its back in his wallet. She watched him walk away and her mouth went dry. Oh, he just had to be perfect from every angle! She groaned and let her head fall into her palm. She was screwed. She really wanted in those trousers. She didn't know how long she could hold out. If she could just get him to take back the money and car, she'd be set. She could let him fuck her until she couldn't walk without guilt.

She looked up from her hand when she heard him come back in. Was that chocolate cake? Well, this might be harder than she thought. If it was half as good as the chicken, she would be too far gone to walk out of here without opening the cookie jar.

"You're dessert, m'lady."

She picked up a clean fork hesitantly. She really hoped it wasn't very good. She raised the dark dessert to her mouth slowly and wrapped her lips around cool metal. And there it was; better than the chicken. Moist, sweet, rich chocolate cake with a raspberry sauce and a hint of mint. She moaned loudly. That was what dessert should taste like. Dear lord, that was magical.

"Ella is a magician." She said finally, prying her eyes open. She was unaware they had closed.

Carlos looked positively primal. He raised himself up, placed his hands on the edge of the table and leaned in over her. She tilted her head back and looked up at him with soft blue eyes. She wasn't a fool. She knew where this was going. And she welcomed it. His lips met hers and she eagerly pressed back. His tongue flicked against the seam of her lips and she opened to him. His tongue worked gracefully at tasting her. When he pulled away, he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. When he sat in his chair once again, he was smirking.

"Sweet."

Was it just her or was it getting warmer? Fuck... maybe she could just let him peek inside the cookie jar?

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Another chapter should be up soon! You're patience is greatly appreciated. I am working on so many stories at the moment. So, really, you guys are all gems for sticking with it. Let me know what you think and want to see in the reviews.


End file.
